


Valentine’s Day Anniversary:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Anniversary, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, & Tony celebrate their first Valentine’s Day Anniversary, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 1





	Valentine’s Day Anniversary:

*Summary: Steve, & Tony celebrate their first Valentine’s Day Anniversary, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“I am so glad that you thought of this, Baby”, Commander Steve McGarrett said with a smile, as they were walking around downtown Honolulu. **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo said with a bigger smile, “You deserve it, We deserve it, Cause we went through”, Steve had to agree. The Dark-Haired Man said to him, “Yeah, We do”, They found a great diner to go, & eat, Also talk for awhile. It was a perfect way to end the day, & start the evening.

When their meals came, Tony said, “This is perfect, It reminds me of our first Valentine’s Day date”. The Hunky Agent fed him a French fry, as they talked, & just relaxed. Steve agreed, & said, “It was perfect, Just like this one”, The Couple shared a kiss, & they smiled at each other. “I think we are gonna have more perfect ones, I for one, can’t wait for more to come”. The Former Seal smiled, & said agreeing, “Me too”, & they finished up, & decided to walk along the beach.

They walked along the shore, & the sun was setting down in the horizon. “God, It can’t get any better than this", Tony said with a content sigh. Steve said with a smile, “It sure can’t”, as they looked at the scenery, & were holding hands. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Tony”, The _**Five-O Commander**_ said full of love, & Tony smiled, & said, “Right back at ya”, They continued to enjoy their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
